


Avowal

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, prostitute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day he loses all that defines his life, Lex finds his life redefined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avowal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own little FebFF; follow the tag for more. Back to porn. Fluffy fornication. And the first piece for the Febff 2011 that's over a thousand words (if only barely).
> 
> Underage tag because if this takes place in an AU world in a similar time frame, Kal is Clark is jailbait.

_Last time_. The words rang in his head, even as he tipped it back against the headboard. He gripped the silky hair under his hand and tried to lift Kal's head from his lap, determined that if this is to be the last time, he get exactly what he wants.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Kal seemed impervious to the tugging and he finished the last of the fastenings on Lex's pants with a flourish. Lex pushed down instead, earning a laugh as Kal resisted again, hazel eyes staring up at Lex through dark lashes. "Did you want something?"

When he was with Kal, the answer was, always, _everything_. What he answered was, "Perhaps a bit of servility? Docility?"

Kal planted a hand at Lex's hips and leaned up and over him. "But, Lex, if I did everything you wanted me to, you wouldn't like me as well."

Lex narrowed his eyes at Kal's too pretty face. "Clever and cheeky. Unless you're giving up your time for free, ours is limited."

"Limited?" Kal repeated, eyebrows going up. "Do you have a meeting? Are you in a rush to go and have someone else suck you?"

Fuck. _Last time._ Lex pointed at the cash he'd left on the stand, as always. "That, my dear, is the last of the funds I've been left. I hate to disappoint you, but I truly won't be able to afford you after tonight." After this one, last tryst.

Kal laughed and knelt back. "Hips." He lifted his hips for Kal to remove his pants and boxers, then settled again, spreading his legs when bid. "Then it seems we have a lot to accomplish in a short time."

He pressed a kiss to Lex's collar bone, licked his left nipple -- the assymetric _tease_ \-- before tonguing Lex's belly button and making him swallow back a laugh. "Cock. Tease."

"Cock. Sucker." Kal snarked back, finally bringing one hand to Lex's groin and gripping his erection. "And a very talented one. I have it on good authority."

"Oh?" Lex asked, aware of the way his voice had changed, getting low and rougher like Kal's. "Is there a committee? A panel of experts? A rating scale?" He had to bite the last word out, as Kal nuzzled around the base of his cock.

"Just one expert. Lex Luthor, Licensor of Cocksuckers." Kal inhaled deeply, eyes closing in an expression like bliss. That visual pleasure was part of the draw. Lex had had more people on their knees in his life than he cares to count, but none of them, paid or otherwise, had ever been so wholly comfortable with the position as Kal. Like nothing pleased him greater than serving Lex's needs.

He didn't want to know how many others got off on the same thoughts. "Tease or suck. It's rude to do both."

Kal's eyes slitted open. "It's lucky for certain men in this room that I like sucking, because the urge to draw out the teasing is strong."

"And yet you're still not-" Lex barely registered the thud of his head against the headboard. He had to loosen the grip he'd tightened in Kal's hair, lest it distract him at the wrong moment. God, that mouth. So tight, wrapped around him to the base, Kal's throat providing a lovely death grip on the head of his cock, cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

That perfect, persistent pleasure as Kal swallowed around him. Lex wanted to fuck into his mouth, wanted to lay perfectly still, wanted, that, yes. He spread his legs wider and felt Kal's finger press deeper, reward for his own docility.

He'd apparently been serious about making up time. Lex didn't fight against the rise of orgasm, just gave Kal a warning and twisted his right hand into the sheets. A second finger worked in beside the first in his ass, stretching him, a promise for what still could be. More times than Lex would care to admit, he'd paid for extra time just so Kal could follow through. He'd never been disappointed.

Kal pulled back but kept the head in his mouth. Lex curled his left hand loosely around Kal's neck, felt the contract and release of muscles under his hand, the outward press of his throat as he swallowed, hand petting over Lex's hips as he came down from that high.

This time when he tugged on Kal's hair, the man followed, stretching up over Lex's body. Lex wanted nothing more than to lay boneless for a lifetime more, Kal's weight a welcome heaviness atop him. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling overhead. "That was a good send off. Thank you."

"You were serious?" Kal lifted up to stare down at him for a moment before nodding, apparently reading his answer. "Then as a final farewell..." He leaned in to nuzzle at Lex's neck, the skin below and then behind his left ear. "I've sucked you off, as promised, and now I'm going to fuck you until dawn."

Sweet, dirty words. Lex used the hold on Kal's hair to bring them face to face again. "My father's men will probably catch up with me before then. But until they do, you can do whatever you want with me."

"Whatever I want, until they pry you from my arms?" Kal asked. He hesitated for a moment, the first sign of uncertainty Lex could remember, then pressed a rather chaste kiss to Lex's mouth. Lex held him still as he leaned up to return the kiss with one of his own, mouth slightly open but no tongue, nothing overly sexual in the gesture.

Kal duckd his head, pink blooming in his cheeks. Lex let him go, let him make his way down Lex's chest once more, retracing the path he always took on the way to Lex's cock, kiss, lick, nibble, tongue. HIs mind was stuck on that blush, the sweet imprint of a kiss.

Belatedly, he remembered there'd been a question. Smitten as he was, there was only one answer.

"Anything," Lex said. He leaned back again, content to let Kal have his way. He'd normally object to a pity fuck, but Kal wasn't the type to be so sympathetic. If he was offering a fuck, it was because he wanted it, too. And that was worth more than Lex had left, more than he'd already lost.

"Oh, Lex." A wide grin split Kal's face. "We are going to be amazing."

 


End file.
